


Cornered

by ClingingOntoAir



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Light Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, honestly this is quite silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir
Summary: Vastra's fantasy of being cornered by Jenny has always been successful in her mind. In reality, however, it turns out she didn't think things through very well.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> This story was largely inspired by two quotes from the fic "Shallow Breathing" by kreigen:
> 
> "(Vastra)...found that the idea of being completely at Jenny’s mercy was very compelling."
> 
> "Vastra felt an almost electric shudder at the sheer energy that seemed to vibrate from her wife; she was again reminded that she was glad she was not an enemy of her wife. To be cornered by her in compromising circumstances…Vastra had to forcibly remove that thought from her mind before it got out of hand in the wrong direction."
> 
> Shallow Breathing is sadly no longer available as of the date of this posting. I was devastated when I found that it had been taken down. Kreigen, if you’re out there, I hope you’re okay with me using those quotes here. Just know that you are a huge inspiration for me, and you will be missed.

Vastra tugged experimentally at the rope binding her wrists behind the chair. Sturdy, but was it sturdy enough for their purposes? “A little tighter, I should think, my dear.”

“If you keep telling me what to do, this isn’t going to work at all,” Jenny said from behind her, half amused and half exasperated, “and it was your idea in the first place.”

Vastra at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed. She pressed her lips together with uncharacteristic hesitation.

“…Could you go outside and come back in?”

Jenny came around to the front of the chair and crouched down enough to be able to look Vastra in the eyes. “You’re sure?” She brought her hand up to caress the right side of Vastra’s face, brushing her thumb along the ridge of her cheekbone.

Vastra’s arm twitched—instinctively, she had tried to bring her hand up to cover Jenny’s, but found her progress halted by the ropes. Despite herself, she began to breathe a little quicker. The relatively high collar of her button-up shirt felt tighter all of a sudden.

They had discussed this scenario at length; Vastra had indeed been the one to suggest it in the first place, but somehow none of that had prepared her for the peculiar thrill of excitement that ran through her at the sensation. She did her best to look normal as she flashed Jenny a lightning-quick grin. “Yes, I’m sure…ma’am.”

Jenny smirked and tapped her cheek lightly, then turned around and exited back up the stairs without a word.

Vastra could do nothing but sit in the hard, sturdy wooden chair that she was bound to by hand and foot, alone in the middle of the cellar. With every minute that passed, her anticipation grew steadily. After five minutes, it got to the point where her every sensation was heightened and it was all she could do to keep her breathing in check.

Out of curiosity, she made a cursory attempt to reach her tongue around and inspect Jenny’s knots. It was likely possible for her to undo them, given enough time, but the angle was already unhelpful for leverage, and the added difficulty of being unable to actually see her restraints made her dismiss the pursuit as not worthy of her energy.

Finally, she noticed a sliver of light from upstairs grow wider as the cellar door opened and Jenny returned. She came down the steps slowly, such that her outfit was revealed to Vastra one small piece at a time. Earlier, she had been wearing her typical working clothes, but _this_ —Vastra never knew Jenny owned such an ensemble. The boots were the usual, yet the form-fitting black trousers were new; a darker color than Jenny would typically choose for herself. Above that, she wore a dark grey double-breasted waistcoat with buttons that narrowed towards the waist, drawing Vastra’s attention to the sword that hung at her hip. On top of the waistcoat was a short, elegant maroon smoking jacket that Jenny had left hanging open.

* * *

Vastra had originally suggested that Jenny pretend to be a secret agent or something similar. Jenny seemed reluctant, though; whether it was because she didn’t share Vastra’s flair for the dramatic or simply due to the nature of their work, Vastra wasn’t sure. Given that one or the other of them ended up captured or otherwise detained by criminal masterminds surprisingly often, Jenny’s initial hesitation was understandable.

When she first brought it up, Vastra had offered that Jenny might think of acting in a role just like she would do for a case, to which Jenny replied that she had to pretend enough in their public life, thank you very much. However, she couldn’t hide the gleam of curiosity in her eye when Vastra admitted that she wanted to be restrained by her. And so they had arrived at their current set-up. It appeared that Jenny had chosen to be herself, and Vastra found it rather unexpectedly delicious.

(The outfit Jenny had selected, Vastra thought, was just this side of ridiculous. Wholly impractical for this kind of work, to leave the jacket loose and open, and it hardly matched—yet Vastra couldn’t tear her eyes away. At least Jenny’s hair was still pinned up. If she’d come down the stairs with her hair loose as well, Vastra might have been rendered truly useless, and her opportunity would have been over before it even had the chance to begin.)

* * *

Without saying anything, Jenny casually leaned against one of the support pillars in the cellar, making direct eye contact with Vastra. She pulled a green apple out of her pocket with her left hand and slowly bit into it. Vastra, every sense on edge, noticed a drop of apple juice on the corner of Jenny’s mouth and found herself with the overwhelming desire to reach out with her tongue and lick it off. Before she could decide to actually do so, however, Jenny tossed the apple in the air and drew her smallsword with her other hand.

 _Whoosh._ With a subtle flick of her wrist, Jenny sliced the apple, once on the way up and again on the way down—so quick that even Vastra didn’t quite register the motion until the apple landed on the ground in quarters.

Well. Vastra certainly didn’t teach her _that_ trick _._ Her mouth opened slightly in shock. The message was clear; Jenny knew exactly what she was doing when she left Vastra’s tongue free. It was effective, too—Vastra knew, deep down, that Jenny would never hurt her, but found herself in no hurry to test it. For the moment, she was well and truly intimidated by her wife.

Jenny looked away to pull out a handkerchief and wipe down the blade. She wasn’t even _looking_ at her and still Vastra found herself transfixed by the muscles in Jenny’s arms and the slow, steady movements of her hands up and down the length of the smallsword. Vastra yearned to feel those hands on her own body, but she remembered the ropes before moving her hands this time.

Finally, Jenny placed her sword back at her side and spoke sharply, snapping Vastra out of her lustful haze. “Tell me what you’re doing here.”

“And why would I do that?” Vastra barely managed to find her voice, but was resolved to at least attempt the scenario she had planned in her head.

Jenny leaned back against the pillar again, arms crossed. “I can wait. You won’t be going anywhere any time soon.”

“How do you know I don’t have allies coming to my aid as we speak? I doubt even your mistress could intercept them so quickly.”

“Actually, she doesn’t even know you’re down here.”

“Really?” Vastra put as much dry incredulity into the word as she could, noting that Jenny hadn’t objected to the term “mistress” as she normally would. “And what _would_ your mistress have to say about that, I wonder? Keeping a prisoner without informing her?”

“My _mistress_ ain’t here, is she?” Jenny indicated the space between them. “I can do as I please with you.” With a raised eyebrow and the beginnings of a smirk on her face, Jenny dared Vastra to challenge her on the point.

Vastra coughed. “Good… _ahem_ … good luck with that.”

Jenny continued as if Vastra hadn’t spoken. “’Sides, she ain’t my mistress. We work together, as partners.”

Despite knowing that Jenny was talking about her, Vastra felt a strange glimmer of a sensation she could only describe as jealousy. She was reluctant to examine it further. “That’s strange. My informants said nothing about you.”

Jenny’s eyes flashed. It was true that much of their investigations rested on Jenny’s ability to move about undetected and unrecognized, but still. Vastra wouldn’t be getting away with that one easily. She exhaled sharply through her nose and calmly drew her sword again, advancing towards Vastra.

“Their mistake, then. I wonder, if I roughed you up a bit, then let you go running out of here, what would you report?” The tip of the sword rested just under Vastra’s chin, forcing her to lean back slightly.

Vastra looked, a bit dazedly, into her wife’s eyes. “I would say that I had encountered the most captivating woman I had ever seen.”

“Captivating, eh?” Jenny’s sword made it down to the uppermost button on Vastra’s shirt. With a decisive flick, the button flew off. Neither of them spared a glance as it landed on the opposite side of the cellar. “Fine thing to say, seeing as you’re my captive. And?”

“Captivating, yes, and,” Vastra’s breath hitched, “and formidable.” Jenny pointed at the next button, causing Vastra to squirm.

“I don’t like,” and there was the second button gone, “being overlooked.” She took a step back, admiring her work. Vastra certainly looked the part of a rogue with her shirt now gaping open, muscles straining beneath the fabric. “There, I’ll teach you to underestimate me,” Jenny continued.

Quickly and with no forethought whatsoever, Vastra blurted out, “You’re lovely to look over, I assure you. And I’d love to be under—” she cut herself off, slightly unable to believe she had said those words out loud, voice vibrating with need. It was highly uncharacteristic of her to be so open, yet it was the truth. How could she have planned for this?

Even Jenny looked surprised. Her hand twitched; she unconsciously loosened her grip on the hilt enough for the sword to drop about an inch before she realized it had slipped at all. Looking down as if really seeing it for the first time, she sheathed the blade and placed it down carefully behind her, far out of Vastra’s reach.

“My partner _really_ wouldn’t like that,” Jenny said slowly, a question in her eyes.

All at once, Vastra felt her body go cold, colder than usual, and then hot, hotter than the strike of a flint, igniting a confusing mixture of envy and gratification inside of her. “Yes, I… I know that,” she managed to say. The ropes felt tighter and the chair more rigid than they had just moments ago. All she knew in that moment was that she loved Jenny fiercely.

Jenny looked even more concerned. “Vastra, are you all right?” Gently, she added, “What did you think was going to happen?”

“Er. I… may not have thought things through entirely well.”

“I’ll say. You know I don’t want… well, anyway, you didn’t answer me. Are you all right?” she repeated.

Vastra huffed a laugh at herself and shook her head to clear it, her voice emerging strong and steady. “I will be, once you get over here.”

And with that, she whipped out her tongue directly at Jenny.

Jenny grinned and put up no real resistance to being enthusiastically pulled in by Vastra’s tongue, although she did exhale an involuntary “Ah!” at her forceful landing in Vastra’s lap, glad she had chosen a chair without armrests.

“Are we done pretending, then?” Jenny shifted to a more comfortable straddling position with her arms draped around Vastra’s neck.

“I… may have underestimated the strength of my reactions,” Vastra admitted.

“Vastra, this was your idea. I thought that might happen; this whole thing is silly. You’re acting all jealous… of yourself. For no good reason!”

Vastra looked away. “You know me too well. You’re right, I…”

Jenny cupped Vastra’s cheek with her hand and gently turned her head back. “Hey,” she said softly, pausing for a moment to search Vastra’s eyes, “you know I love you a truly ridiculous amount, don’t you?”

Vastra sighed and nodded. “Then you must know that I feel the same. And you will always be my equal, no matter what others say. That you will always be worthy of my regard for you. There is nothing on this Earth that could change that.”

“Is that so?” Jenny reached around to unpin her hair so that it tumbled over her shoulders in waves, giving her head a little shake for effect.

That got a smile out of Vastra. “You know it is.”

Jenny squeezed Vastra’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss the edge of a crest. “We should do this position more often, I like having to lean down instead of up to get at you.” She continued downwards, laying more kisses along the underside of Vastra’s chin.

“As much as I am enjoying this, dear, I’ve changed my mind and I feel I would enjoy it more if I had use of my hands.”

“Eh, you’ll have to ask nicely, I’m afraid.” Jenny punctuated this statement with a short drag of her teeth across the area of Vastra’s chest that had been exposed by the earlier loss of buttons.

“Ah… yes, yes, all right, I… _Jenny!_ … I suppose I deserve it.” Vastra breathed out, struggling to compose her thoughts. “Will you please untie me so that I may repay you in kind? To worship you as _you_ so richly deserve, my love?”

Jenny didn’t even pretend to consider it. “Oh! You know I can’t resist you when you talk like that. All right, hold on.”

But as Jenny began to move, Vastra couldn’t stop herself from slipping her tongue out again and catching Jenny’s neck playfully. This had the unfortunate side effect of causing Jenny to overbalance into Vastra, making the chair tip backwards and Vastra yell out “Ah f—"

Then there was a sharp CRACK and the next thing that either of them knew, they were sprawled out on the training mat, Vastra’s arms curled protectively around Jenny.

With a groan, Jenny rolled sideways to lay on her back. “Hell.” She tossed an arm over her eyes, breathing hard. “That settles it, we ain’t never doing this again. Tell me that weren’t your arm what made that sound.”

Vastra, slightly shell-shocked, wondered herself how she had managed to move her arms. Then she looked down at the splintered wood dangling from her wrists. “Well, ah. No. I didn’t tear the rope, or break my arm, but… I appear to have broken the chair, slightly.”

Jenny whipped her head around in shock. “Wh—you didn’t just break it, you fair snapped it in half!” Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, like she was about to say something else, but thought better of it.

Vastra knew that look. She wasn’t the only one that admired physical strength in a partner, and she could still turn this situation to her advantage. “Yes, that is what it looks like, isn’t it? I hardly felt it,” she exaggerated. In reality her wrists were probably going to be bruised for a while, but Jenny didn’t need to know that. “I’m glad we are both unharmed—” she cut off Jenny’s unvoiced protest, “—and in fact, I feel invigorated.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “That was still dangerous. And I see what you’re trying to do.”

Vastra shrugged the rest of the rope and splinters off of her body. Taking hold of a piece that had formerly been a spindle, she snapped it in half, watching Jenny’s eyes riveted to her biceps. She tossed both pieces aside. “Is it working?”

“…maybe.”

Vastra laughed. “Come here.”

Jenny crossed her arms as she sat up. “You promise you’re fine?”

“I promise. And… I did say something about being under you, didn’t I?”

Jenny smiled, pleased. “Aye, you did. Fine then, go on.” She moved forward as Vastra leaned back, and they arranged themselves so that Jenny was straddling Vastra’s hips. Vastra put her newly freed hands to good use, moving slowly down Jenny’s torso.

Without any further hesitation, Jenny unfastened her trousers and pulled them down for Vastra to have better access. Vastra put both hands on Jenny’s hips and guided her to sit on her face. This was good for about thirty seconds until Jenny moved back, frustrated. “There’s nothing to hold on to! I don’t want to fall again, and I don’t want to crush you.” Now there was a thought. Vastra swallowed and cleared her throat, causing Jenny to gasp above her.

“Do it. Move back, hold me down.”

“Wh-really?” Even as she said it, Jenny placed her hands on Vastra’s upper body thoughtfully, finally settling on the front of her shoulders. “I don’t know if I could hold this, and your reach—” she stopped with a moan as, not for the first time that night, Vastra demonstrated unequivocally that she could, in fact, reach.

* * *

Afterwards, Vastra was determined to overcome her earlier lapse of control. She couldn’t resist teasing, “And what would your mistress have to say about you cavorting with the enemy?” She saw Jenny’s eyes widen with concern for a moment, then squint at her in confusion. Finally she settled on an eyeroll.

“Ah!” Vastra yelped as her inner thigh was pinched.

“Well, she seemed to like it well enough a few minutes ago,” Jenny snorted, then continued, “You look roughed up enough, you gonna go running out of here with your tail between your legs then?”

Vastra smirked. Maybe this hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

“I haven’t got a tail between my legs, would you like to find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> To quote another amazing fanfic author (jenstraflintlocked): is it ooc? quite possibly but important anyways
> 
> Thanks to IntergalacticCrime for patiently listening to me complain about how I just couldn't get them to fuck no matter what I did.
> 
> If you're wondering where Jenny learned some of her sword tricks, [here's](https://archive.org/details/lessonsinsabresi00wait/page/138/mode/2up) an actual book from 1880 that I stumbled upon when I was doing research (yes, research) for this ridiculous story.


End file.
